1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to skylights and other roof openings and, more particularly, to an improved technique for sealing a skylight or other cover about the opening in a roof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roofs are constructed with openings therethrough for a variety of reasons. For example, a skylight cover may be used to cover a roof opening to provide sunlight and possibly ventilation. Other roof covers include fire escape covers, roof maintenance access covers, and heating or ventilated exhaust or intake covers. Such covers may be transparent or opaque and may or may not be capable of opening to allow air to flow into the building or to provide access to the roof.
These roof openings are often defined by a curb. A principle objective of such roof designs is to ensure proper weather sealing of the curb. To this end, roofing membranes have been used to seal the curb, and flashings have been used to direct water away from the curb. For example, U.S. Pat. No, 4,941,300, dated Jul. 17, 1990, illustrates a sealing system using a roofing membrane about a curb.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing apparatus and method, particularly adapted for sealing skylights or other covers to a curb.